Too late?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: King Arthur has been in love with his servant for a while and has never plucked up the courage to tell him. After a talk with Gwen, Arthur decides to tell Melrin how he really feels, but has he left it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This idea has been running round in my head for a while now and I had to write it. This will only have two chapters, three at the most :)_**

**_This is malexmale. _**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. You are amazing :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>Arthur was doing his favorite pastime. He was sat in his chambers secretly pretending to be looking over documents that he had already checked and knew full well what they were about whilst he was watching Merlin from afar as he was leaning over and making his bed.<p>

Times when Arthur had watched him do this and fought against every ounce of strength he had to not just walk over there, push Merlin on to the bed and fuck him into the mattress.

Merlin had taken his jacket off and folded it over a chair as it was hot and removed his scarf, laying it on top of his jacket and rolled his sleeves up and continued to work and clean the Kings chambers. For some reason, Arthur had told Merlin he wanted his chambers to be thoroughly cleaned.

And Arthur had always left him alone when he was doing this as he always had Merlin do it when he knew that he was in a meeting that would drag on. But Arthur had some documents to look through and instead of doing it in the throne room like Uther used to when he was king, Arthur for some reason, chose to stay in his chambers whilst Merlin was cleaning them.

Merlin pulled a chair out from under the table and moved it to the bottom of Arthur's bed and was about to stand on it when Arthur stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to reach the top of your bed to clean it and in order to do that I need to be higher. That's why I have the chair."

"But you boots are filthy."

Merlin sighed and hopped from one foot to another as he took his boots and socks off. "Better?" he asked the king as he was now bare foot on the cold floor.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"Me Arthur? Oh I'm fine. I would hate to stand on one of your chairs that has yet to be cleaned in my boots." Merlin replied sarcastically.

"You haven't cleaned the chairs yet?"

"How can I when you are sitting on one of them."

"You get cranky when cleaning don't you. I know now why I always tell you to clean whilst I am in meetings."

"Then why is today different?"

"I had no meetings and I wanted my chambers doing Merlin."

Merlin just nodded and stood on the chair to reach the top of Arthur's bed. Arthur went back to secretly watching Merlin again and had to stifle a moan when Merlin reached up to clean, making his top ride up and his breeches drop a little more, making them hang loose on the slender pale hips, Arthur was that busy staring at the trail of dark curls that led to under Merlin's trousers, to see that the chair Merlin was on started to wobble as he lifted one leg up and placed his foot on the high back of the chair as he tried to reach further. "Whoa." Merlin shouted out and grabbed on tight to the top of Arthur's bed as the chair fell from under him.

Arthur stood up and rushed over to Merlin and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I've got you Merlin." Arthur said as he found himself facing Merlin's crotch. Arthur couldn't help but move his face further forward and breath in Merlin's scent.

"Arthur?"

Arthur pulled back and looked up at Merlin. "Let go Merlin I've got you."

Merlin slowly let go as Arthur loosened his grip and let Merlin slide down through his hold. When Merlin's feet were on the floor they stood staring into each others eyes, Arthur arms still around Merlin with his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur broke the eye contact and cleared his throat as he slowly backed away. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur gave an awkward smile and returned to the table where the documents still lay. Arthur sat down and avoided eye contact with Merlin who seemed to be staring at him.

"What Merlin?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of feeling Merlin's eyes on him. Merlin blinked and continued with his cleaning. Merlin turned his back on Arthur and started to make the Kings bed again. _Did Arthur deeply inhale when he had his arms around my legs_? Shaking his head at the silly thoughts, Merlin finished the bed and left the room, telling Arthur he wouldn't be long.

* * *

><p>Merlin had returned twenty minutes later with two buckets full of soapy water, starting at the far end of the room, Merlin got on his hands and knees and started to scrub the floor, not knowing that he was making his king smile by giving him the perfect view of his arse.<p>

Oh this was torture, and yet... it was perfect at the same time, Arthur was that busy looking at Merlin that he didn't notice Gwen come in and place a plate of food before him until she cleared her throat and Merlin turned to look over his shoulder with a big grin on his face. "Hello Gwen."

"Hello Merlin. I see you are busy as usual, I just came to bring Arthur his dinner."

Merlin nodded and continued to work. "Arthur why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Gwen whispered.

"I can't Gwen, if I tell him how I feel then he most likely recoil and find it wrong."

"He won't Arthur. To say you spend as much time as you can watching him, you don't know much do you. When ever a female flirts with Merlin, he just grins and gently lets them know he isn't interested, but when a male does it, all he does is blush. That is why Gwaine always flirts with him, because he finds it funny that Merlin blushes."

"No-one should see him blush like that." Arthur growled.

"No-one but?"

"But me Guinevere." Arthur said, loud enough for Merlin to hear and look over his shoulder once more. "Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm fine Merlin."

Gwen smiled at Merlin and gave Arthur a sympathetic smile placing her hand gently on his shoulder in comfort before leaving the room.

Merlin who witnessed the smile and touch, pulled a sour face and went back to scrubbing the floor furiously now which didn't go unnoticed by the young king.

* * *

><p>It was later that day after Arthur had finished his training that he walked into his chambers to see that Merlin had done him a bath. "Thank you Merlin. I could certainly do with one." Arthur went behind the screen and undressed, only emerging once naked, missing the blush and turn of the head from Merlin until he was in the bath.<p>

Merlin cleared his throat and began to wash his back with a soapy cloth. After washing the kings' back thoroughly, Merlin then wet Arthur's hair and picked up the soap and began to wash it.

Arthur closed his eyes in content, happy with the feeling of Merlin's long and slender fingers threading themselves through his hair as he massaged his scalp and washed his hair, Merlin rinsed his hair and ran his fingers through it to make sure that there were no more soap suds when Arthur jerked forward, realising he was hard.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm fine Merlin."

"Are you ready to get out now?"

"No Merlin. You are free to go Merlin, enjoy the rest of your night off, I am capable of drying myself."

Merlin frowned. "But your bath-"

"It's alright Merlin. I will get another servant to sort it when I decide to get out."

Merlin stood up. "Yes sire. Good night."

"Good night Merlin."

It was only when he heard the chamber door shut behind Merlin did Arthur let out a breath and lean back, moving his hand down and wrapping it around his aching member, he quickly began to stroke himself to completion whilst thinking only of Merlin.

* * *

><p>That night whilst laying in bed, Arthur couldn't sleep, the thought of Merlin kept playing on his mind, that and what Gwen had said, Gwaine flirts with Merlin because he always blushes when he does so. Knowing that if he didn't do something fast then he would lose Merlin, Arthur chucked the sheets off him and got dressed, with one destination in mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin was blowing out the candles in his and Gaius' quarters when Gwen came in. "Oh Merlin you're still up."<p>

"What's wrong Gwen?"

"It's Gwaine."

Merlin was about to walk into the tavern when someone came stumbling out. "Gwaine?"

"Merlin." Gwaine slurred and wrapped his arm around Merlin to help him stand up straight. Merlin wrapped his arm around Gwaine's waist and tried to help the knight back to his chambers. That was the plan, but trying to get a drunk Gwaine to walk up the steps were impossible, opting for the easier option, Merlin changed course and set off to his and Gaius' quarters.

* * *

><p>Arthur turned a corner and saw Merlin stumble into the corridor ahead of him, he was about to shout out when he saw Gwaine, he had his arm around Merlin which slowly made it's way south, his hand giving Merlin's arse a tight squeeze causing the sorcerer to yell out in surprise and jump forward.<p>

Gwaine laughed and buried his face in Merlin's neck. "You smell good Merlin."

Arthur watched in anger and jealousy as Merlin lifted Gwaine's face from his neck only for Gwaine to kiss Merlin on the lips, his hand on the back of Merlin's head to keep him still.

Merlin didn't push away. Balling his fists in anger, Arthur turned and stormed back to his chambers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up within five days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here is chapter two. :D I know I said five days, but why wait when it is finished? :D_**

**_This is malexmale. _**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. You are amazing :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>"Gwaine what are you doing?" Merlin said, pushing the knight back who frowned at him. "Don't you want me?"<p>

"No Gwaine. There is only one knight I want and it isn't you. Come on, the sooner you are asleep, the better." Merlin decided to let Gwaine sleep it off in his bed. He undressed the knight as best he could and was relieved to see that as soon as Gwaine's head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Merlin left a small note for Gaius to find when he wakes up in the morning to explain about Gwaine and where he was and with a change of clothes, Merlin headed for the only other bed in Camelot that was his.

* * *

><p>Merlin crept into Arthur's chambers to see the King asleep and started to creep towards the servant's quarters. Merlin was that busy looking from Arthur's sleeping form to the servant's quarters doors, he didn't see the discarded top on the floor that Arthur had took off and chucked there in anger upon his return and got his foot tangled up in it and fell forwards, landing painfully on his side with an, "ow."<p>

Arthur hearing the noise reached forward and unsheathed his sword and got out of bed. "Show yourself."

"Down here."

Arthur looked down and saw Merlin laying on his side on the floor. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to go to bed when Gwen told me I was needed at the tavern. I get there just as Gwaine comes stumbling out. The state he was in I wasn't going to even attempt to get him up those steps to his chambers, so I led him to my quarters. On the way there his flirtatious side kicked in, he squeezed my arse and kissed me."

Merlin shuddered before continuing. "He stunk of ale. Anyway I pushed him away and told him no. He thought I liked him. Just because I smile whenever I see him, he now thinks that I want him. As if, there is only one knight I am interested in. I just dumped him on my bed, thankful he feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I leave Gaius a note explaining why Gwaine is in my bed and telling him I am to spend the night in the only other bed I have here."

"So you come here."

"Yes Arthur. I see that you are asleep so I go to creep to the servants quarters. I didn't see this top on the floor though. What's it doing here?"

"I chucked it there in anger."

"Why were you angry?"

"It doesn't matter." Arthur couldn't believe it, Merlin didn't want Gwaine, it was just Gwaine being his usual self when drunk. Merlin had pushed him back and turned him down stating there was only one knight for Merlin. Could it be him?

"Are you just going to lie there Merlin?"

"I think I might have to. Your floor is hard and I landed on my side. I didn't actually go down gently."

"You're in pain?"

"Very much so."

"Try turning to sit up."

Merlin tried and ended up going back to his usual position crying out in pain.

"I'll go and get Gaius."

"No Arthur, leave him. He needs his sleep, now that this flu epidemic has finally gone, Gaius can sleep proper. If you could just hand me a pillow and a blanket I will spend the night here."

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. You can't do that." Arthur knelt beside Merlin. "Hold on tight and grit your teeth."

Merlin did as he was told as Arthur scooped him up and carried him over to his bed. "Arthur. What are you doing? That is your bed, put me on the servant's one."

"No Merlin, if you have hurt your side then you need comfort, that servant bed is anything but." Arthur laid Merlin down where he was previously laying took off his scarf and boots. "Arms up." he said and took Merlin's top off and then his trousers and carefully as he could.

"You are the servant Merlin, you are supposed to dress and undress me, not the other way round."

"I didn't ask you to. But thank you Arthur."

"After everything you have done for me Merlin this is the least I could do." Arthur put Merlin's clothes and the ones he dropped when he fell on a nearby chair and got in his bed at the side of Merlin who seemed to go stiff.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"I'm fine."

"Why have gone stiff?"

"This is your bed Arthur and I am in it with you. What if someone came in tomorrow morning and saw us in bed together."

"What of it Merlin. If I choose to share my bed with you then that is mine and your choice. It has nothing to do with anyone else."

"If you're sure Arthur."

"I am Merlin. Try and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Arthur woke up and found that he was laying flat on his back and Merlin was on his side, head on his chest with his left leg thrown over Arthur.<p>

Arthur looked to see that he had his arms around Merlin, he was about to move when he felt something digging in his hip. Merlin was hard. Arthur froze when Merlin started to thrust his hips forwards, grinding his erection against Arthur who looked at Merlin and saw that he was fast asleep. Merlin was dreaming.

Arthur was torn between moving and waking Merlin up or let him continue and hope he lets slip who is dreaming about.

Arthur held his breath when Merlin started to moan, if Merlin said his name he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Ugh. Arthur."

That's it. Arthur turned and flipped Merlin onto his back and started to kiss him awake. Merlin moaned and started to kiss back , throwing his arms around Arthur's shoulders and let his hands roam up and down the Kings back.

Arthur pulled back and looked down at Merlin who opened his eyes. "Morning Arthur."

Arthur started to laugh. "You wake up to me on top of you and kissing you and all you have to say is 'morning Arthur'?"

"Yeah."

"How is your side?"

"It's fine why?"

"You hurt it when you fell over last night."

"No I didn't. I just told you that."

Realisation dawned on Arthur's face. "Oh I see what you did."

"I saw what you did last night as well, ball your fists in anger and turned and stalked off because Gwaine made a drunken pass at me, it's a shame you turned and walked away when you did because you just missed me pushing Gwaine away."

"Am I the knight you want?"

"Well I wouldn't have faked the pain last night knowing full well what you would do if it weren't you would I."

"You're not as daft as you sometimes make out."

"If only I could say the same about you."

"Cheeky." was all Arthur said as he buried his face into Merlin's neck, placing kisses there with the occasional nip and bite.

Merlin moved his head back to give Arthur more access and held the kings head in place as he thrust his hips upwards, moaning when his clothed cock brushed against Arthur's.

Arthur moved his hand down and removed his underwear and chucked them on the floor, moving back, Arthur was now on his knees, one leg either side of Merlin's.

Arthur couldn't help but smile when he saw Merlin staring at his cock, scooting further back, Arthur slowly took off Merlin's underwear where it quickly joined his. He smiled at Merlin before lowering himself and burying his face into Merlin 's groin and inhaled deeply. "Oh Merlin."

"Did you do that yesterday when you caught me?"

Arthur looked up and blushed. "I thought I got away with that. "

"It made me wonder afterwards but I thought I was being silly."

Arthur chuckled took Merlin into his mouth, making the sorcerer moan aloud and thrust upwards. "Oh yes Arthur."

Arthur pulled back and ran his hands down Merlin's legs, he lifted them up so Merlin's thighs were resting on his shoulders and his legs just rested on his back, the heels of Merlin's feet resting just above his arse. Arthur moved his face further forward and started to lick and suck the brunets balls.

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's arse and parted his cheeks, lifting him up higher, Arthur stuck his tongue out and started to taste the most intimate part of Merlin. "Oh Arthur. More. I need more."

The blond smiled and stuck his tongue out, fucking Merlin with his tongue. "Oh Arthur this is torture. I need more."

Arthur pulled away and turned Merlin over onto his front and looked at Merlin in surprise when Merlin turned back on to his back looking at Arthur. "When I said I need more I mean I want your cock in me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and leaned over Merlin, placing a kiss on his lips as he fully sheathed himself inside his lover, making him moan into his mouth as he didn't get stretched so much. Arthur seeing his face, froze when he was fully inside of him. "Merlin?"

"Give me a minute." Merlin spread his legs further, wrapping them around Arthur as the blond was now laying firmly on top of his servant. "Okay Arthur."

Arthur moved up with his arms and started to move slowly inside of Merlin. "Arthur, harder please."

Arthur picked up his pace and began to pound into Merlin who lifted his arms above his head and held on tight to the headboard as Arthur got faster, Merlin screamed as Arthur continued to hit that spot inside him. "Oh Arthur I'm close. Touch me Arthur, please."

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started to pump it vigorously in time with his thrusts.

Merlin placed his hand at the back of Arthur's head and pulled him into a kiss, screaming into his mouth as he came. Arthur pulled back and shouted out Merlin's name as he spilled all inside the man under him. Not caring about the cum on Merlin's stomach and chest, Arthur collapsed on top of him.

"Wow Arthur. Pretending to dream whilst humping you, moaning out your name worked." Merlin panted.

Arthur chuckled. "I love you Merlin."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be Arthur." Merlin said, placing calming hands either side of Arthur's face. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Later that day Arthur walked down to the training field, Merlin by his side. After they had got out of bed and washed and dressed, Arthur had let it slip that he wanted Gwaine to pay for coming on to 'his Merlin' so Merlin, wanting to make sure Arthur didn't take it too far with the punishment, followed him.<p>

Arthur got to the training field and saw his knights, some had crossbows and were firing arrows, hitting the targets, some were fighting with swords and others were fighting using other weapons. Gwaine, Arthur saw, was having a drink of water whilst flirting with a servant who was picking up the weapons the knights had discarded.

"He just goes from one to another."

"Arthur don't be too hard on him."

"I won't be. Go to your rooms and pack your things. You are now to live with me in my chambers." when Merlin seemed hesitant Arthur gave him a small smile. "I won't be too hard on him I promise. Now go and pack your things. I will be there as soon as I am done here."

Merlin gave a small smile and headed back to the castle. It was only when Arthur knew that Merlin was out of earshot that Arthur walked forward and addressed his knights. "Right you lot. I have been keeping a very close eye on all of you and have noticed that where some of you are getting better, others are lacking."

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished unpacking all of his things, his clothes next to Arthur's, his magic books on the table. Merlin was looking through one of them when Arthur came in. "Which side of the bed can I keep my magic books Arthur?"<p>

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I study them before I go to sleep."

"Merlin you might as well just leave them on the table because the only thing you will be doing before going to sleep is cumming."

"You make it sound like a chore 'you will do this Merlin before you go to sleep.'"

"If having sex with me is a chore then maybe you shouldn't have moved in here."

Merlin stood up and walked over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a reassuring kiss. "I didn't say it was a chore Arthur. It is in fact very pleasurable, it was just how you said it that made it sound like a chore."

Merlin walked away and stood in front of the window, watching as the rain fell, hitting and splashing against the windows. Merlin shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms with his hands. "How can the weather have changed so quickly? It was red hot yesterday and this morning."

Arthur came up behind him and held him close, Merlin's back against Arthur's chest. "I know what will warm you up."

Merlin smiled when he felt something hard dig in him. "I'm sure." Merlin moved Arthur's arms from him and moved closer to the window, squinting at something that caught his eye on the training field. "Is someone doing laps in the pouring rain?"

"Gwaine is. I told him he was to do laps until this evening. He should be finished in about thirty minutes. I didn't know it was going to rain."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. "What has he supposed to have done?"

Arthur shrugged and gave Merlin his best smile, knowing Merlin couldn't stay mad at him after he gave his answer. "He kissed you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**Poor Gwaine. But Arthur is only stating that no-one can have what is his :D**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
